The twilight witches
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Bridget, Rosie, and Kit are sisters that just want to fit in and they are witches too. When Embry, Seth, and Collin imprint on them they join the world of werewolves and vampires too. can they handle this or will it be too much. please review. thankyou!
1. Why is this creep staring at me?

The twilight witches.

chapter 1

I sat at the window of my room. My name is Bridget and I am a witch. I have two sisters. Rosie and Kit. Rosie had shoulder length caramel blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Kit had a bob of almond brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I had waist length ash black hair and jade green eyes. Did I also mention Rosie and Kit were witches too. Kit had the power to see the future. Rosie the power to freeze time. I had the power to move things by thinking. We had other powers too. Kit also had the power to levitate herself. Rosie the power to speed up time. Me the power to astral project.

Our mom was down stares cooking diner. We were having a few of the nabores over for diner to welcome us to LaPush. We did live in San Fransico. They had a few kids just a few years older then us coming to diner with there parents. I think there names were Embry, Seth, and Collin. Before we knew it we needed to be downstares for diner. I really wasnt looking forward to it. I squinted my eyes and my closet door flew open and my strapless silver dress flew out. I squinted my eyes again and my closet closed. "You really should be carful when you use your powers." Rosie said walking into the room. "Rosie, just who I wanted to see," I said smiling. "If your going to ask if I will speed the diner forward the ancer is no." She saild crossing her arms. she was wering a strapless pink satin dress that clung to her fram nicly. I glared at her for a few seconds then I got dressed in my dress. "Lets go meet our doom." I said sarcasticly. "Thats the spirt." Rosie said winking. She was such a fluirt. All the boys were probobly going to look at her the whole time.

When the diner finally started I sat right across from Collin. Kit sat to my left with Embry right across from her and Rosie to my right with Seth right across from her. We all felt uncomfitorible because they all didnt take there eyes off of us from the moment they saw us. Multible times thought Rosie had to freeze the seane and scream. I wish she would just speed it all up. But ofcorse she refused to do that. Jerk. Rosie freezed time. "Why wont they stop staring?" Rosie said threw her teeth clenched with rage. "Mabey its some condition." Kit offered up for explanation but it didnt comfort anyone. "I think they cant be trusted." I said staring at Collin with anger. He blinked. "Holy crap why is he not frozen!" I exclamed. thats when all of the boys started moving. "What are you some sort of demon?" Kit asked fright in her eyes. "Were warewolves." Embry said with googoo eyes for Kit. "Your what?" Rosie exclamed. "Werewolves." Seth said with the same expression for her. "Ok I am threw with this. I squinted my eyes and a blue raspberry pie hit Collin right in the face with had the googoo eyes expression. We all ran.

**SeaDiva: Neet right**

**Kit: They are creepy stalkers!**

**Rosie: Ya**

**SeaDiva: No they aren they are werewolves**

**Bridget: Whatever they are stalking us**

**SeaDiva: Just say your lines**

**Kit: DeepSeaDiva doesnt own Twilight**

**Rosie: or the power ideas that came from charmed**

**Bridget: She just owns the plot and Kit,Rosie, and I. **

**Everyone: Bye review please!**


	2. Magic before logic

The twilight witches.

chapter 2

We ran into the woods. We knew our parents wouldent worry that much. We had been disapering out of thin air since we got our powers so forever. It was Embry, Seth, and Collin's parents we were worried about. Thats when a huge rused brown wolf and a slightley smaller pure black one. Then small compared to the first too came up behind us. A sandy brown, black and wight, and a beautiful golden silver one. "Were soraunded," Kit said. We were all standing back to back now. "Ok Rosie you know what to do." I said and she waved her hands and all the wolves froze. I squinted and they all went flying. We ran for it again. This time more sucksessfull. Thats when we saw a white house with a cute little girl about 7 years old sitting on the steps. She had golden bronze hair, from what we could see of her.

When we walked down to introduce ourselves a man walked out, he was oviousely her father. He was drop dead gorduse. "Yes," He said in a voice that mad us want to melt. "We need some place to hide." I blurted out the only one of us able to speek. He consitrated for as sconed the laughted. "Whats so funny?" I snapped at him. "They wont hurt you." He said smerking at me. "How do you know that or that I was thinking that?"I asked him with venom in my voice. Thats when the wolves came up from behind us. I squinted my eyes and the man flew backwards. "Daddy!" The girl screamed. Thats when a whole bunch of people came out of the house. A tall and dark woman who ran to help the man. And a lot more people that I didnt fell like cadercoring because I was too scared by the wolves coming up form behind. Kit started levitating and kiking though it did no good agains the unhumanly gorduse people and I moved the wolved with my power. Thats when I saw Rosie caught by one of the people there hands around her neck. "NO!" I yelled and I faded to black.

I poped up just a few steps away I had astro projected. My body was 20 feet away looking like I was passed out whale standing. Thats when the sandy brown wolf attacked him. It didnt make any sence. He let go I ran to my sister. That wolf looked like he was about to rip the head off of the guy thats when the man with bronze hair gasped. "What is it." The woman with dark hair asked running to his side. She must have been the young girls mother cause I saw they had the same curlys as the dark haired girl. "We cant hurt these girls." He stated understanding. "But why they attacked us." A blond hissed at him. "Because the Embry, Seth, and Collin imprintted on them." He said slightly yelling. Thats when I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Collin. "WHAT!" I screamed. "What the hell is imprented." Rosie questioned. I really didnt care I just wanted to get the hell out of there. "What the hell are you peopel?" Kit asked. Embry was about to ancer when she said "I know what you are I am talking about the other people." Thats when the small girl spoke. "My name is Rennessme, My daddy and mommy are vampires." She said flashing a beautiful smile. "Sweety we dont even know who they are." The dark haird woman said apolijedic to us. "Bella," She said smiling. Then they all introduced them selves one by one. I really wish I wasnt too quick to think magic was the sullution. That was my fatil flaw. I was too quick for action and not consideration. In other words make them fly before ask questions. "My name is Kit." "Its Rosie" "Bridget" We all intoduced our selves. Thats when they explained that Embry, Seth, and Collin all imprinted on us. Embry on Kit, Seth on Rosie, and Collin on me. You know beeing a Witch suckes. Oh and we also explained that we were witches. That pretty much rocked there worlds. Litterly they almost fell over. It was so funny. But of corse Rosie had to blab about our white lighter that I had a major crush on his name was jamie. that didnt make Collin happy at all. No he almost was red with rage. That only mad me winc. That scared me. If Jamie and Collin were ever in the same room it wouldent be pretty. But the pain was too much to think about.

**SeaDiva: Well that was a intresting capter**

**Bridget: I hate you.**

**Seadiva: Why?**

**Bridget:because you told Collin about Jamie. **

**SeaDiva: What ever I dont own anyting exept The main caricters there are some things for charmed and those arnt mine ether. but the plot and Jamie are. please review**


End file.
